Sri-Damodarastakam - Sahajiya ISKCON translation but with sanskrit
TRANSLATION His mother’s stick, He cried and rubbed His eyes again and again with His two lotus hands. His eyes were fearful, and His quick breathing shook the strand of pearls on His neck, which borethree lines like a conchshell. To that Supreme Lord, Çré Dämodara, whose belly is bound with the ropes of His mother’s pure love, I offer my humble obeisances. Text Threeitédåk sva-léläbhir änanda-kuëòesva-ghoñaà nimajjantam äkhyäpayantamtadéyeñita-jïeñu bhaktair jitatvaàpunaù prematas taà çatävåtti vandeSYNONYMSiti édåk — displaying in this way (childhood pastimes such as the Dämodara-lélä and so forth); sva-léläbhiù — by His own pastimes; änanda-kuëòe — in a pool of bliss; sva-ghoñam — His own family andthe other residents of Gokula; nimajjantam — immersing; äkhyäpayantam — makes known; tadéya-éçita- jïeñu — to those desirous of knowing His majesty (aiçvarya); bhaktaiù jitatvam — His quality of beingconquered by His loving devotees (who are devoid of aiçvarya-jïäna); punaù — again; premataù — withlove and devotion; tam — unto that Lord Dämodara; çata-ävåtti — hundreds and hundreds of times;vande — I praise.TRANSLATION With these superexcellent childhood pastimes Lord Kåñëa drowned the residents of Gokula in pools of ecstasy. In this way He declared to those absorbed in knowledge of His majesty and opulence: “I amconquered only by My pure loving devotees.” With great love I again offer my obeisances t o LordDämodara hundreds and hundreds of times.Text Fourvaraà deva mokñaà na mokñävadhià väna canyaà våëe 'haà vareñäd apéhaidaà te vapur nätha gopäla-bälaàsadä me manasy ävirästäà kim anyaiùSYNONYMSvaram — boons; deva — O Lord!; mokñam — liberation; na — not; mokñä-avadhim — the highest pinnacleof liberation (the realm of Çré Vaikuëöha-loka); vä — or; na — not; ca-anyam — or anything else; våëeaham — I pray for; vara-éçät — from You Who can bestow any boon; api — also; iha — here in Våndävana;idam — this; te — Your; vapuù — divine bodily form; nätha — O Lord!; gopäla-bälam — a young cowherdboy; sadä — always; me manasi — in my heart; ävirästäm — may it be manifest; kim anyaiù — what is theuse of other things (mokñä, and so forth.) TRANSLATIONO Lord, though You can award all kinds of benedictions, I pray to You neither for the boon ofimpersonal liberation, nor for the highest liberation of eternal life in Vaikuëöha, nor for any othersuch boon. O Lord, I simply wish that this form of Yours as Bäla Gopäla in Våndävana may ever bemanifest in my heart, for what use do I have for any other boon besides this?Text Fiveidaà te mukhämbhojam atyanta-nélairvåtaà kuntalaiù snigdha-raktaiç ca gopyämuhuç cumbitaà bimba-raktädharaà memanasy ävirästäm alaà lakña-läbhaiùSYNONYMSidam — this; te — Your; mukha-ambhojam — lotus-like face; avyakta-nélaiù — by very dark blue; våtam — surrounded; kuntalaiù — by curling locks of hair; snigdha — soft and glossy; raktaiù — by reddish-tinted; ca — also; gopyä — by the gopé (Çré Yaçodä); muhuù — again and again; cumbitam — kissed;bimba-rakta-adharam — with lips red as the bimba fruit; me — my; manasi — in the heart; ävirästäm — may it be manifest; alam — useless (there is no need for me); lakña-läbhaiù — by millions of attainmentsof other boons.TRANSLATIONO Lord, again and again mother Yaçodä kisses Your lotus face, which is framed by locks of soft blackhair tinged with red and beautified by Your lips colored red like the bimba fruit. May this vision ofYour lotus face ever be manifest in my heart. Thousands and thousands of other benedictions are ofno use to me.Text Sixnamo deva dämodaränanta viñëopraséda prabho duùkha-jäläbdhi-magnamkåpä-dåñöi-våñöyäti-dénaà batänugåhäëeña mäm ajïam edhy akñi-dåçyaùSYNONYMSnamaù — I bow down; deva — O divine Lord!; dämodara — O Lord whose belly is bound with a rope!;ananta — O limitless Lord!; viñëo — O all-pervading Lord!; praséda — be pleased; prabho — O myMaster!; duùkha-jäla — a network of material miseries; abdhi-magnam — immersed in the ocean; kåpä-dåñöi-våñöyä — by the rain of merciful glances; äti-dénam — very fallen; bata — alas!; anugåhäëa — pleaseaccept; éça — O supremely independent Lord!; mäm — me; ajïam — ignorant; edhi — please come; akñi-dåçyaù — perceptible to my eyes. TRANSLATIONO Supreme Godhead, I offer my respectful obeisances unto You. O Dämodara! O Ananta! O Viñëu! Omaster! O Lord, be pleased upon me. Shower me with Your merciful glances and deliver this poorignorant fool immersed in an ocean of worldly sorrows, and become visible to my eyes.Text Sevenkuverätmajau baddha-mürtyaiva yadvattvayä mocitau bhakti-bhäjau kåtau catathä prema-bhaktià svakäà me prayacchana mokñe graho me 'sti dämodarehaSYNONYMSkuvera-ätmajau — the two sons of Kuvera (named Nalaküvara and Maëigréva); baddha-mürtyä-eva — by He whose divine form was bound with ropes to the grinding mortar; yat-vat — since they were likethat (cursed by Närada to take birth as twin arjuna trees); tvayä — by You; mocitau — they who wereliberated; bhakti-bhäjau — the recipients of devotional service; kåtau — You made them; ca — also;tathä — then; prema-bhaktim — loving devotion; svakäm — Your own; me — unto me; prayaccha — pleasegive; na mokñe — not for liberation; grahaù — enthusiasm; me — my; asti — is; dämodara — O LordDämodara!; iha — this.TRANSLATION O Lord Dämodara, as a baby tied to a grinding mortar, You delivered Kuvera’s two sons from the curse of Närada and made them into great devotees. In the same way, please give me pure lovingdevotion for You. I long for this alone and have no desire for any kind of liberation.Text Eightnamas te 'stu dämne sphurad-dépti-dhämnetvadéyodaräyätha viçvasya dhämnenamo rädhikäyai tvadéya-priyäyainamo 'nanta-léläya deväya tubhyamSYNONYMSnamaù — obeisances; te — to You; astu — may there be; dämne — unto the rope around Your waist;sphurat — splendrous; dépti-dhämne — unto the effulgent abode; tvadéya-udaräya — unto Your belly;atha — thus; viçvasya — of the entire universe; dhämne — unto the shelter; namaù — obeisances;rädhikäyai — unto Rädhikä; tvadéya priyäyai — unto Your Beloved; namaù — obeisances; ananta-léläya — unto Your limitless sportive pastimes; deväya — unto Your transcendental nature; tubhyam — untoYou. TRANSLATIONO Lord Dämodara, obeisances unto the brilliantly effulgent rope binding Your belly! Obeisances untoYour belly, the abode of the entire universe! Obeisances unto Your dearmost beloved, ÇrématéRädhäräëé! And obeisances unto You, O Lord, who display unlimited pastimes!